Pokémon,de l'autre coté du mirroir
by muriuki
Summary: Yoann,Matis et Claire sont accros aux Pokémons,un jour,la D.S de Yoann se détraque et les aspire... Des couples au programme,les classiques,je pense
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:Tournoi,Victoire et Problème

(gros,le problème)

Personnage 1:On y est...

Personnage 2:Gagner ne sera facile,rien que de penser au combat qui nous attends,j'ai les mains qui tremblent...

Personnage 3:Calmez-vous,Claire,Matis,de toute façon,qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde,on se sera bien amusés,et on peut choisir le type de combat.

Claire:Facile a dire,Yoann,toi tu connais nos adversaires,ils sont de ta famille...nous on les connait pas!

Yoann:mais c'est la première fois que je les affrontes,les cousins japonnais,je te rappelle.

Matis:vos gueules,ça va commencer.

Face a eux se tenaient trois personnes,une jeune fille de quinze ans,nommée Hanna,longs cheveux noirs,yeux de la même couleur de taille moyenne. Un peu plus petite,yeux et cheveux de la même couleur sombre,se trouvait sa sœur cadette de deux ans ,Kanna. Et,le plus grand des trois crane rasé,moustache broussailleuse,se tenait un homme d'à peu prés quarante ans, du nom de Wattaru. Tous trois étaient japonnais. Tous trois étaient cousins. Ils sortirent trois DS. Yoann,Claire et Matis en firent de même. Et ils engagèrent le combat. C'était la finale du tournoi international Kakémono Diamant Perle et Platine. La troisième édition. Les vainqueurs remporteraient les nouvelles versions en avant-première:Miroir d'Aube et Miroir du Crépuscule.

Premier match:Claire contre Kanna,Claire choisit un match solo. Ce fut fini en deux coups:Momartik pour Claire,Grodrive pour Kanna. Momartik lança Lire-Esprit. Glaciation sur le second tour. Aucune chance.

Second match:Matis V.S Wattaru. Simple,encore une fois. Torterra contre Simiabraz. Un coup:Rafale Feu. Et ce fut fini:Défaite de Matis

Dernier match:Yoann - Hanna:Combat double:Pingoléon et Nostenfer pour Yoann contre Charkos et Motisma. Vol pour Nostenfer,Surf pour Pingoléon. Charkos utilisa Abri("merde !") ,pensa Yoann. Motisma utilisa Fatal-Foudre. Nostenfer fut mis K.O. L'attaque surf toucha et mis K.O Motisma. Un partout. Second Tour. Charkos utilisa Séisme. L'attaque aurait du mettre Pingoléon hors combat. Mais il tenait un Bandeau. Hydroblast sur Charkos. L'attaque fit mouche. K.O de Charkos. Fin du match. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils venaient de gagner! Eux qui étaient raillés,isolés par les autres,ils l'avaient fait!Ils avaient gagnés! L'arbitre leur remis leur prix:en avant-première,les nouvelles version...ils allaient vite déchanter.

Une heure plus tard,sortie de la salle ou a eu lieu le tournoi:

Ils allumèrent leur DS et se mirent a jouer a leur nouveau jeu quand Yoann signala qu'un drôle de truc se produisait:un trou ornai désormais le centre de sa DS. Poussé par une irrésistible curiosité,il ne put s'empêcher de passer la main au travers...et de se faire aspirer,Tout se passa très vite,il agrippa la personne la plus proche de lui:Claire,Cette dernière agrippa Mattis qui agrippa lui-même un poteau,peine perdue,Ils se firent tous trois aspirés,laissant leurs consoles derrière eux...

Et voila! Suite au blocage de ma fic,j'ai tout réécris et j'ai rajouté un prologue!Désolé pour ceux qui suivaient!

p.s:tigrilaloutre,Ewy et Miharu sont toujours d'actualité mais il faudrait que je sache de quels mot ça vient(ex :Salaméche vient de salamandre et mèche) ou que tu modifies son nom au risque que je le fasse,ce qui serait quand même dommage!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : 3 P.O.V, 3 galères!

Légende : Yoann : rouge

Claire :bleu

Matis :vert

Auteur(moi quoi) : noir

Autres personnage : marron

**P.O.V Yoann :**

Bon ! Petit topo de la situation : je suis sur la place d'un village, en dessous de moi se trouve une statue de Dodrio et si j'ouvre la bouche je me fais empaler. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison que j'ai atterri tête la première sur…la tête dominante du Dodrio (Vous savez, celle qui regarde en l'air ?)En gros **je suis dans la ****merde ****! **(non…sans blague !) Snif(au fait, ou sont Claire et Matis ?)

**P.O.V Claire :**

Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!Si j'attrape Yoann, je l'étripe!!! (Cours Yoann ! Cours !)Ou je suis ? Dans la poche d'un Kangourex en mal d'enfants ! Ah ! Un village ! Je vais (enfin) pouvoir sortir(Ça pue dans leurs poches !)(Ma pauvre fille ! (En fait je m'en contrefous))Euh…sur la statue c'est…Yoann !(Tu vas morfler vieux ! -heuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!)

**P.O.V Matis :**

Je suis ou moi ? !Des Pokéballs ,des photos avec une fille dessus, des rubans de concours ; Je suis dans la chambre d'une coordinatrice. Tiens ? C'est quoi ce truc mou sous ma main ? M…mais c'est un sein ! (Pervert !) Oh-oh! Elle se réveille ! (please God, save me ! (S'il te plaît Dieu, sauve-moi ! pour les ignares !))

-Bonjour.

-Euh…bonjour. Vous me traitez pas de pervers ? (étonné)(moi aussi!)

-Bah non, j'suis une obsédée.

-(Pensée)Sur quelle folle je suis (encore) tombé ? (Je sais pas !)

Fin du premier chapitre ! Laissez des coms pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! (Je sais c'est merdique…pour l'instant !)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:les choses sérieuses commencent!

(Je crois,parce que vu les héros...)

les pensées sont entre guillemets et parenthèses

"Claire(tient Yoann a bout de bras):Yoann...

Yoann(bosses partout,œil au beurre noir etc...) oui ?

-Tu peux me dire ou on est??

-Arrête de me tabasser.

-OK,OK...(lâche Yoann a regrets)

-Si c'est bien ce que je pense on est dans les nouvelles versions de Pokémon:Miroir Aube et Miroir Crépuscule...a Bourg Clocher pour être exact.(se masse le crane)

-Quooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !?!?!?!?(hurle comme une hystérique)Je te prévient,on retrouve pas Matis,t'es mort!.se remet a le tabasser

(Je profite pour faire une description des pesos:

Claire est,a 12 ans,assez grande et plutôt forte et assez mince,les yeux et les cheveux noirs noirs coupés court,la plupart des gens qui ne la connaisse pas la prennent pour une psychopathe,ce qui est totalement faux!Bien que fidèle en amitié,elle est assez sadique.

Yoann a 13 ans,de taille moyenne,les cheveux noirs bouclés et les yeux verts,anormalement faible physiquement,quand on le met en colère,il frappe fort!D'une nature naïve,et parfois timide,il a tendance a gober tout ce qu'on lui dit. Bien que parfois lâche, l'amitié compte plus que tout pour lui et il ment difficilement a ceux auquel il tient)

???:a ce que je vois on me réclame!

-Cette voix... on pouvait lire l'étonnement sur son visage

-Matis...

C'était,en effet,un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun en bataille,les yeux noirs,assez grand et légèrement musclé qui se tenait devant eux,âgé de 14 ans et nommé Matis, qui venait de s'adresser a eux

Matis(sourire moqueur aux lèvres):Et oui!Votre favoris est de retour!Et si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit,Yoann,derrière moi,c'est le prof de la région et ses filles?,Matis était accompagné d'une femme qui avait a peu prés 35 ans,blonde,les yeux vert,plutôt grande et vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique de 2 jeunes filles d'à peu prés 13 ans,la première,portrait craché de l'adulte et la seconde,de taille moyenne,les yeux bleus saphir et les cheveux bleu ciel,tombants jusqu'à ses fesses vêtue d'une jupe bleu ciel lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un sous-pull a col roulé de la même couleur

-Oui,sauf que le prof Cherry n'a qu'une seule fille.

-(légèrement surpris):Comment tu sais ça,toi?

-J'ai lu le mode d'emploi... - -'

-Ah,OK...

Prof. Cherry:Oui,normalement,je n'ai qu'une fille,l'autre a débarquée de je ne sais ou,comme vous,d'ailleurs. Votre ami m'a tout raconté,et si,comme je le suppose,vous contez essayer de rentrer chez vous,vous allez devoir voyager,donc,avoir des Pokémons

Yuya:L'autre idiote et moi en avons déjà.

-Oui,j'ai pu voir ça...

-Ta gueule!!!!"

Pendant cette petite dispute ils sont arrivés au laboratoire de la prof. C'était un bâtiment assez grand("Yoann:Part rapport au labo du ,c'est petit."(Il se fie a l'animé))ou pas mal de scientifiques s'affairaient sur des ordinateurs("Claire:Ces ordis datent de l'âge de pierre,au moins!").Le seul espace vide,au centre de la salle,comportait une table sur laquelle se trouvaient trois Pokémons de la taille et de la forme globale d'un Goupix,le premier avait une fourrure vert foncé,vert clair au niveau du ventre,ses oreilles aitaient assez grandeset courbées au sommet,une feuille trônait sur son front,il possède une rayure noire qui partait de sa nuque jusqu'à sa queue qui était une grande feuille. Le second avait l'air plus agressif,son museau était pointu,ses oreilles et ses pattes se terminaient par des flammes,sa queue était en flammes et son pelage rouge,orange au niveau du ventre. Quand au troisième,il ressemblait a un Aquali miniature,a la différence près que sa queue était une palme géante.

-Je vous présente Goupierb,Goupifeu et Goupieau,les Pokémons habituellement distribués aux débutants de la région. Vous aurez tout naturellement un Pokédex et des PokéBalls.

-Je voudrais Goupifeu!

-Goupieau!

-Goupierb("Le seul qui reste!")

Pokédex,Pokémon et PokéBalls reçus ils s'apprêtaient a prendre congé quand Yuya intervint:

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!Quand j'ai capturé mon Pokémon,j'ai attendu 2 ans pour sortir l'entraîner!J'exige un combat contre l'un d'entre eux!

-(Sakuya)Yuya!Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucune expérience,ce combat est inégal!

-Tu compte combattre a leur place,peut-être!?

-M...mais...

-Pas si j'ai mon mot a dire!Je relève le défi!,Yoann avait réagit au tac-au-tac

("QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?D'habitude il évite les conflits!Ça ne lui ressemble pas!")

-Pfft...Je suppose que le combat est inévitable...très bien,venez,je ferais l'arbitre!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voila,fin du chapitre!Tout d'abord,je tient a remercier ceux qui ont lu le(minable) premier chapitre,et en particulier Osyris 3,auteur de la fic Rédemption et Renaissance(Naruto) et le seul a avoir laissé un com!Ensuite,pour ceux qui ont été intéressé par ma fic,je pense que vous l'aurez deviné,mais il s'agit la d'une 5eme génération de Pokémon que j'ai inventé et qui comporte a peu prés 50 bestioles. Voici donc deux questions que je vous pose:

1\Aidez moi!Il manque trente Pokémon a la liste,je vous demande de les inventés en sachant que:

-les légendaires sont pris

-Evoli dispose de 2 nouvelles évolutions de type Vol et Roche

-Misdybule,Seviper,Metamorph,Ronflex et Smogogo disposent déja d'évolutions

-Makuhita a un bébé

2\Voulez-vous avoir votre perso?Il apparaîtra durant un chapitre et sera la au dernier chapitre,ainsi qu'au tournoi de la Ligue/Grand Festival

Si oui,dites le sur votre com. Je ne retiendrais que les _**dix premières**_ candidatures!

Sur ces bonnes paroles,je vous dis au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3:Premier ou dernier combat?!?

On retrouve nos héros sur un terrain d'entraînement,ou,je vous le rappelle,Yoann doit livrer son premier match face à Yuya.

"(Prof. Cherry:)Le combat opposant Yoann à Yuya va pouvoir débuter!Je vous rappelle qu'en cas de défaite,Yoann devra me rendre son Pokémon et attendre un an avant de pouvoir le récupérer!Si vous êtes prêts...Commencez!!

-Goupifeu!Go! fit Yoann en en lançant sa Pokéball libérant le renard de feu

-Goupiiifeu?,dit le petit Pikémon

-Tsss...A dresseur faible,Pokémon faible,se moqua Yuya;Evoli!A l'attaque!Sur l'ordre de sa dresseuse,sortit d'une Pokéball un chien marron avec une crinière blanche et le bout de la queue de la même couleur

-Evoli!,Cria le petit Pokémon,visiblement excité a l'idée de combattre

-Lance queue de Fer!Le petit évolutif s'exécuta aussitôt,effectuant une roulade aérienne,mais rata de peu le renard qui esquiva de lui-même le coup de type de type Acier,Yoann ordonna une riposte par l'attaque Charge mais Evoli l'arrêta avec Protection,Goupifeu n'eut donc comme résultat que de se retrouver sonné et avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé ses esprit,son adversaire lui sauta sur le dos est utilisa Morsure

-Gouuuuupiii!Cria le Pokémon,qui ,de toute évidence devait avoir très mal

-Mais utilise ses attaques Feu,bon sang!Cria le prof. Cherry

-Hein?!Il en a?!(t'a trop joué a la version Argent!)

-(Claire)Puisqu'on te le dit,bouffon!!

-Goupifeu!Flammèche!Bien que très affaibli,le renardeau n'hésita pas une seconde,tourna la tête et cracha les billes enflammées sur Evoli qui n'eut que le temps de voir l'attaque arriver avant de ses les prendre en pleine figure

-Continue avec Charge puis une autre Flammèche!

-Gouuupii!Répondit le renardeau en fonçant sur son adversaire,qui,cette fois n'eut pas le temps de réagir,l'Evoli se fit projeter en l'air et ne put que se prendre l'attaque s'effondra au sol,terrassé.

-Evoli étant hors de combat,je déclare Yoann est Goupifeu vainqueurs!Annonça le Prof. Cherry,une pointe de soulagement dans la voix

-J'ai...gagné?,demanda Yoann,qui avait encore du mal a y croire.

-Puisqu'on te le dit,minable!Rétorqua Yuya,en colère

-(Matis)Ce débile a gagné?(dur de croire qu'ils sont amis,hein?)

-C'est ce qui vient d'être dit,non?Répondit Claire. Sakuya,pour sa part,ne dit rien mais sourit,Yoann le remarqua,ne dit rien,mais pensa que tous les combats du monde valait ce sourire(T'as le coup de foudre,mec!)

-Yeeeeeeeeessssss!!!J'ai gagné,hurla Yoann

-Gouupi!Protesta le Pokémon du vainqueur

-?(souris)Tu as raison,JE n'ai pas gagné,Prend Goupifeu dans ses a gagné!

-Piii!

-Oh!Maintenant que j'y pense,j'ai pas regardé le Pokédex!en disant cela,Yoann avait sorti de sa poche le Pokédex de la région,de couleur noir et argent,il avait,fermé,la forme d'un Capstick et cumulait les fonctions d'encyclopédie(a la base,c'est un Pokédex),de Pokénav et de Pokématos,de plus,une fois un Pokémon attrapé,il indique quelle capacités il maitrise ;Goupifeu,reste immobile quelques instants,s'il te plaît.

-Biip!Analyse en cours!,fit la voix mécanique;Goupifeu!Le Pokémon Pyrogoupil!D'une nature pacifique,ce Pokémon déteste se battre et,a moins d'avoir une bonne raison,n'attaquera jamais le premier. Au combat,il se sert de ses Flammèches et de sa queue enflammée pour abattre ou intimider ses ennemis. Il se nourris principalement de baies et de racines. Votre Goupifeu dispose des attaques suivantes:Charge,Mimi-Queue,Flammèche et Pyroqueue!Analyse terminée!

-Bon,je suppose qu'on va y aller?,proposa Matis

-On y va!,lança Claire

-Je vous rejoins!,lança Yoann. Goupifeu,reviens!Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos!

-Goupifeu!,répondit joyeusement le Starter de feu en rentrant dans sa Pokéball


End file.
